


Mistletoe madness

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Noijaku Secret santa 2k14, Secret Santa, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To many mistletoe's. Where the fuck are they coming from!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kuogayku.tumblr.com! This is for the Noijaku secret santa and I hope you enjoy it!!

Koujaku could have cringed at the crunching of snow under his boots as he walked, he hated snow and he always had it was cold and wet and just plain horrid. He would never have even come out in this weather had Aoba not invited him to spend the holiday at his house, it was a last minute thing on Aoba's part, he had realized that Koujaku wouldn't be spending the holiday on his own and had refused to leave him alone until he agreed to spend the night over at Aoba's so he wouldn't be alone Christmas day. No one else would be stupid enough to leave their house on Christmas Eve in this weather, the wind was blowing and the snow was coming down in what seemed like blankets, but here he was.

 

By the time he had arrived his hair had gotten wet from the snow falling from the dark sky and he was itching to get inside the warm house and thus practically ran inside when Aoba opened the front door, he would have walked in but Aoba must have forgotten to unlock it before he had arrived. He kicked off his boots, putting them on top of the heater to dry them out and removed his coat, hanging it up before walking further into the house a smile on his face as feeling began to return to his fingers and toes. 

Koujaku greeted Tae in the kitchen on his way to the living room and practically froze when he saw a certain blond perched on Aoba's couch.

"Aoba a stay has wandered into your house." He spoke, trying to keep the displeasure out of his voice as he locked eyes with Noiz, who was happily sipping on the hot chocolate in his hands.

"He didn't have anywhere else to be, Koujaku, so be nice he was alone on Christmas, I couldn't just leave him like that." Aoba stated.

Koujaku just snorted at that, but he didn't argue, he couldn't imagine leaving Noiz alone for the holidays especially since it was a little known fact that he didn't exactly have his own home. 

"Fine Ill play nice but only if he does!" Koujaku said and with that he went back into the kitchen to help Tae with the turkey that they would all be feasting on the next day. 

The night was peaceful up until the point when Noiz came out of the living room to put his cup in the sink the same time Koujaku was heading in and they bumped into each other, that wouldn't have been to bad, they were both going to go their own way until Aoba pointed out the mistletoe above them that had not been their when Koujaku had arrived. 

"No way! No fucking way!" Koujaku exclaimed before pushing past the blond boy and into the living room, Noiz standing in the doorway for a few moments before reaching up and pulling the mistletoe off the ceiling and throwing it in the garbage.

Later that evening Koujaku ran into Noiz once again and once again their was that damn plant over their head and Koujaku snarled reaching up and tearing the plant off the ceiling before stomping off to the bathroom. 

After three more times he had ended up under the mistletoe and destroyed the plant he was fed up and when he found himself under the plant somehow once again with the German blond he snapped. 

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing brat but I don't have time for this! Go play your game somewhere else!" Koujaku exclaimed, just barely stopping himself from yelling he didn't want to attract any attention from Aoba or Tae.

"I'm not doing this." Noiz stated, simply blinking at the others obvious anger and upset at the plant. Koujaku snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Then who is? I keep ending up under this damn thing with you and I'm not doing it!" He hissed.

"I'm serious, I'm not the one putting up the mistletoe, so stop getting mad at me." Noiz clenched his fists.

"You know what if it'll make you stop ill give you the damn kiss!" Koujaku said grabbing the others face pressing their lips together roughly, and ended up clacking their teeth together making himself groan slightly in pain.

The pair pulled apart after a few seconds looking a each other like they weren't entirely sure what had just happened. They stood in silence for a few moments before Noiz reached up and grabbed the mistletoe throwing the plant down the hall. He turned back to Koujaku and leaned in pressing his lips against his lips once again, and Koujaku found himself returning the kiss, it was nice, better then he ever would have imagined. Koujaku wrapped his arms around Noiz gently as they parted for the second time but this time it was different it was a traditional kiss as the mistletoe had been removed.

"So...'" Koujaku started but he knew they didn't need words, so he went with. "Merry Christmas." instead and Noiz couldn't stop the small smile that graced over his lips.

Down the hall Aoba slid down the wall with a sigh, Ren in his lap as he ran his fingers through the electronic dog. "Finally, I thought id have to follow them all night!" He was glad the two were finally together, now maybe the arguing would finally stop, but with they way those two were that was a long shot.

"Merry Christmas, you morons." Aoba whispered.


End file.
